Night at the Springs
by ZoroTheBlue
Summary: Sequel to Night at the Hotel. Kakshi, Naruto, and Jiraiya visit the Hot Springs to have some fun. NaruKakaJira?. Yaoi. Lemon.
1. The Hot Springs

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto, Kishi does.

Once again, this is not mine.

Sequel to Night at the Hotel/

It was a week after the mission Kakashi, Naruto, and Jiraiya had with the prince. The night after the mission, the three men met up at Kakashi's house, and had some more fun. But you would have to ask Naruto how that went. Today, Naruto and Jiraiya had the day off, and Kakashi got off work around 6:30. Naruto and Jiraiya sat in Ichiraku Ramen, and ate. No one was around, not even the chef and his daughter, nor any other customers.

" Naruto, you ready for tonight? " Jiraiya asked.

" You bet, I have been practicing with Kakashi-sensei " Naruto replied.

" Did I hear my name? " Kakashi came up behind the two, and sat next to Naruto. Kakashi had a bowl of ramen as well, and after, the three walked on the streets.

" So, where are we gonna play tonight sensei? " Naruto asked.

" Hmm, how do you feel about getting a little wet Jiraiya? " Kakashi asked.

" Sounds like fun, the hot springs are just around the corner " Jiraiya replied. The three of them swerved around a corner, and they entered the hot springs. They entered the small locker room, and all smiled.

Kakashi was first to prepare, because he was slowly zipping down his vest. He pulled it off, and put it onto a bench. He took off his shoes headband. His mask came off, along with his shirt, revealing a toned chest.

Naruto was next. He ripped his headband, vest, and shoes off. He tore the undershirt off, and waited for Jiraiya.

Jiraiya quickly took his coat, shirt, and shoes off. That left the three men in their pants. Naruto pulled his pants off, to reveal tight orange underwear. His bulge was pretty big, and he had some blonde hair showing at the top of it,

" Nice underwear, shows off everything perfectly " Kakashi said, and pulled his pants off. He wore blue underwear, and his bulge was big. He scratched it, and rubbed his ass. Jiraiya silently ripped his pants off to reveal black underwear, which was showing his massive bulge. The three laughed, and decided to keep the underwear on. There was no one else in the hot springs, so the three men jumped in the water with their underwear still in tact. Kakashi spread his arms out, and Naruto held onto him, and placed a hand over the sack in his underwear. Jiraiya sat in the middle of the water. They stayed silent for a while, just letting the water relax their muscles. After some time, Jiraiya stood up so the bottom of his thighs to his head was above the water. He grabbed his bulge, and squeezed it. Naruto quickly rubbed Kakashi's sack and licked the older man's shoulder. Jiraiya then moved up so his bulge was in front of kakashi's face, and pulled down his underwear. The giant penis sprung up and hit Kakashi in the nose. The men chuckled, and Kakashi took the penis in his mouth and sucked. Naruto pulled down his own and Kakashi's under wear, and got right on top of Kakashi so there dicks were touching. He rubbed against Kakashi hard. This was going to be fun.

There will be another chapter so don't worry.


	2. A New Player

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Note: Not mah story. ( btw, I'm just gonna make asuma alive cuz I feel like it )

Kakashi sucked Jiraiya's penis, while Naruto rubbed his own against Kakashi's. Naruto's manhood rubbed against Kakashi's cock like sandpaper, and Jiraiya was near the edge with the silver haired man's lips covering his huge shaft. They kept going, once in awhile stopping to catch their breath. Jiraiya moaned loudly, and came in Kakashi's mouth. Naruto felt some spill in his hair, and giggled. Jiraiya's penis flopped onto the blonde head beneath, and started to get a little bigger. Naruto placed a hand underwater and grabbed Kakashi's cock. He stroked with his fingers, and with the other hand played with the balls and the hair around his cock.

" Am I doing good sensei? " Naruto asked.

" God yes, you are- unghhh..yes- excellent at this game " Kakashi said, panting heavily.

" It's not over yet boys, I have someone to join us " Jiraiya said. He stepped out of the water, and put his underwear on. He walked into the locker rooms, where Sai, Asuma, and Sasuke stood. Sai and Sasuke were completely naked, and rubbing their dicks before they headed off to shower…together. Asume slowly took his pants off, and he wore boxers.

" Tsk Tsk Asuma, I expected something better than boxers " Jiraiya complemented. Asuma smiled, and sported the large erection in his shorts.

" You gonna do something about them old man? " Asuma asked.

" Only if you cared to join me and some other guys in the hot springs " Jiraiya replied.

" It would be my…pleasure " Asuma said, and walked with Jiraiya outside. Naruto and Kakashi had both cum, and were laying on the side of the hot spring. Naruto was at Kakashi's waist level, and was playing with the hair. Kakashi had his hands behind his head. Seeing Kakashi and Naruto naked, the head of Asuma's penis got through the little slit in the front, and was now visible. Jiraiya smiled, and got in front of the Sarutobi. He placed his hands on the waist band, and pulled the shorts down. Asuma was pretty big. The penis hit Jiraiya bulge, and the white haired man growled. Jiraiya took his underwear off, and the penis's made contact. They both gasped, and Asuma grabbed the older man's cock and began to pump.

" Why does Jiraiya get all the attention!? " Naruto yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at him. Jiraiya walked over, layed down, and placed his penis on Naruto's chest. He rubbed it around, and brought it down to the boy's dick. He gripped the blonde's penis and his own, and rubbed the tips together. Seeing this, Kakashi walked up to Asuma ( who had quite the chest hair ), and kneeled. Asuma sat with his legs in front, and Kakashi started to rub his penis against Asuma's chest hair. A mix of silver and brown, all of them moaned. It wasn't over yet. They were only half way.

There will be another chapter so don't get to mad! I hope that was good!


End file.
